1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image correcting methods, image correcting apparatuses, and storage media having programs stored thereon.
2. Related Art
A photographic apparatus for converting an optical image of a photographed object (subject) into electrically produced image information and storing the resulting image information in a nonvolatile memory includes, for example, a digital camera. With a photographic apparatus of this type, the quality of images may be degraded due to hand-movement blurring or out-of-focus blurring. To improve the degraded quality of an image after having been photographed, an image correcting apparatus has been suggested (e.g., see JP-A-5-323444). Based on image information and blurring-path data stored in an image memory device, this image correcting apparatus makes a correction to the image information using the Fourier transform and the inverse Fourier transform.
This image correcting apparatus displays a corrected image on an image display section. Here, the image information obtained by the photographic apparatus is apt to exhibit a portion that distinctly reveals the effect of a correction and a portion that does not do so. Accordingly, an operator has by himself/herself to find the portion that distinctly reveals the effect of a correction, thus making the operation troublesome. To be worse, with a photographic apparatus such as a digital camera having a small screen, it is difficult to find a portion that distinctly reveals the effect of a correction, thus making the operation further troublesome.